


A Lot can Happen in an Hour

by SincerelyGay



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyGay/pseuds/SincerelyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only meant to be sex. No feelings. Just sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot can Happen in an Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is based off of the newsies character blogs on Tumblr. I run the Albert blog (albert-dasilva). My Albert has a relationship with Darcy (darcyreads), and it's actually really cute, so please enjoy this!

It was just one time right?

_**Albert DaSilva [11:38 PM]:** Hey, can I talk to you?_

Just one time and done. That was it. You were a virgin on the cusp of turning twenty-one. You just wanted to get it done with and move of with your life.

_**Darcy Reid [11:43 PM]:** Of course. What's wrong?_

That was a whole five days ago, and it had already become much more than a one night stand. You'd had sex multiple times since, but that wasn't all. You found that thought about him quite often. You would smile when you heard his name, blush when someone mentioned how close you two had gotten, and find yourself imagining what it would be like to be able to call yourself his boyfriend.

_**Albert DaSilva [11:57 PM]:** So, we've been getting pretty close right?_

It was only meant to be sex. No feelings. Just sex.

_**Darcy Reid [12:00 PM]:** I suppose so. Why?_

Then why did you feel so strongly for him?

_**Albert DaSilva [12:14 PM]:** because I think I may have a crush on you_

It is called making _love_ after all.

_**Darcy Reid [12:17 PM]:** You do?_

Maybe that's what you did. You made love. No, that didn't make sense. Endorphins. The endorphins released during your sexual encounters with Albert must have triggered the illusion of-

_**Albert DaSilva [12:21 PM]:** Yes_

-Feelings.

_**Darcy Reid [12:29 PM]:** I think I have a crush on you as well._

Fuck.

_**Albert DaSilva [12:31 PM]:** Do you maybe want to go out sometime?_

You smile, barely stopping yourself from screaming. He had a way of doing that to you.

_**Darcy Reid [12:38 PM]:** I'd love to._


End file.
